My Secret Girlfriend
by Slightly Obsessed
Summary: COMPLETE! All grown up and living in LA, Gordo finds himself secretly involved with both Lizzie and Miranda. Can this love triange continue, or will the youknowwhat eventually hit the fan?
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to thank Jay-Chan for proving the inspiration with his story The Sound of a Heart in which Gordo finds a way to be with both Lizzie and Miranda at the same time. After reading this, I started to wonder why more people don't write the love triangle. There is so much potential for drama and maybe even humor!_

_I agreed with one of Jay-Chan's reviewers who said he kept it very tame. I do not intend to keep my triangle quite so tame. Once again, I'm warning you, there's a reason why this is rated M! So embrace it, deal with it, or go read something else!_  
-

-

_Dan woke up, cumming all over himself._

Or was it "coming"? Which spelling was correct?

Gordo reduced his Word document and brought up Wikipedia. org, which informed him that "'Come' is frequently mis-spelt as cum in slang usage meaning orgasm, semen or vaginal secretion."

Okay…so which one was he supposed to use? The proper word? Or the slang term? But the slang term was "mis-spelt." Hey! Wasn't "mis-spelt" actually a misspelling of the word "misspelled"? If he couldn't trust Wikipedia to spell "misspelled" correctly, how could he trust it to give him proper information on the spelling of sexual terms? Even if he could bring himself to use a slang term, he didn't see how he could use one that he knew was misspelled. (Or was it mis-spelt?)

Aaaargh! How was he ever going to write effective pornography if he got all hung up on spelling? What did it matter? Write the damn thing already!

_Dan woke up in the middle of a wet dream, drenched in a puddle of his own bodily fluids. The dream was still very much with him. On the one side there had been Lilly, sweet, blonde and beautiful. On his other side lay Melinda, dark, exotic, exciting. Both girls were naked and had their hands all over him, rubbing his thighs, pinching his nipples, stimulating his erect member---_

Aaaargh! He hated that word. Why had he used that word?

_…his erect penis, which was about to explode with---_

Riiiiiiing! Gordo nearly jumped out of his skin. The phone! He took a deep breath and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gordo! It's Lizzie!"

"And Miranda," came a second voice.

Gordo let out a deep breath. "Hey!" he said. "What's up?"

"Well, we're still on for dinner tonight, right?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course!" Gordo said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Me neither," Miranda said. "But no Mexican, okay, guys? I went home last weekend, and I am still stuffed to the gills with Mexican!"

"I'm thinking salads," Lizzie said. "What are you thinking, Gordo?"

Gordo glanced at the computer screen in front of him, running his cursor over the words _naked…nipples….stimulating…._

"Oh, I don't know, " he said. "Anything is fine with me."

As the girls talked back and forth about what kind of cuisine would best suit them tonight, Gordo absently wondered what his erect---er, what _Dan's_ erect penis was about to explode with. With all the force of a speeding locomotive? Or was that a speeding bullet? Would his "come" (or "cum") be able to leap tall buildings in a single bound? Look! Up in the sky---!

"Gordo!" he heard Miranda chastising him.

"What?" he jumped.

"Have you heard anything at all that we've said?"

"How in the world can I _always_ be listening to you two?" Gordo defended himself. "Talk, talk, talk! It never stops! Give me the bottom line."

"The bottom line is Chinese," Lizzie said. "That little strip mall restaurant by my place that has absolutely the best crab rangoons ever!"

"I thought you wanted a salad," Gordo said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Now I want Chinese," Lizzie said. "Is that good for you too?"

"Sure," Gordo said. "What time?"

"You're coming over to pick me up at seven," Miranda said. "I'm on your way. We'll save gas, and meet Lizzie there."

"Okay," Gordo said. "See you all later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

-

Gordo had only been back in the States a couple of weeks when his mom, during their Sunday evening phone conversation, informed him, "Oh, Davey, dear, you'll never guess who I saw the other day! Jo McGuire, and she tells me Lizzie is living in LA now, just like you! She's got a little shop, she's actually in business with Kate Sanders, do you remember her? It's a beauty shop, they call it Blondies. Can you imagine?"

Yes, Gordo could imagine. This past year, working in Toronto, the hours had been long, the work repetitive and often grueling, leaving little energy for a social life, so he had spent what little free time he had remembering and fantasizing about all the women who had passed through his young life. There had not really been that many, compared to some other guys, but he was happy with his particular set of memories.

Lizzie had been his first real girlfriend, the one with whom he had shared the mutual loss of their virginity, back in high school. During the cold nights in Canada, that memory, and many other thoughts of Lizzie, had helped keep him warm and relax him after a long, hard day on the set.

It was not difficult to find her once the assignment in Toronto was over and the studio moved him back to LA. There were only three businesses in the entire large city called Blondies. One was a restaurant, the other an escort service, and the third a little hairstyling shop where he went in for a trim.

Before Gordo's trim was over, Lizzie was on the phone with Miranda, who also lived in LA, occasionally working as a studio backup singer, and currently paying her dues as a torch singer with a small jazz band at a local Holiday Inn.

Gordo had spent many cold nights heating himself up with memories of Miranda, as well. Though they had been friends for many years, their brief but intense liaison did not take place until they were almost out of college. This had been more a "friendship with benefits" than an actual romance. It was well over now, and Gordo never regretted it, even as he never regretted anything he had experienced with Lizzie.

That first night the three old school chums went out together, dining, dancing, drinking. That was three weeks ago, and since then, it seemed they had gotten back everything they had lost in the two years since they had graduated from college. Their threeway friendship was now stronger than ever.

-

As they sat in the Chinese restaurant, stuffing themselves with crab rangoons, Miranda noted, "Hey, Gordo, what's up with you anyway? You sounded so distracted on the phone earlier. What were you doing?"

Gordo gulped. Did he dare tell them?

"I have a little side project," he began vaguely. "I'm writing something."

Lizzie's eyes sparkled. "Oooh!" she exclaimed. "A screenplay?"

Gordo laughed. "Not exactly. It's just something I'm doing for fun. Well, not really for fun. More like….like therapy."

"You need therapy," Miranda heartily agreed.

"It's not really therapy," he clarified. "It's more like a relaxation technique."

"It sounds so Zen!" Lizzie cooed. "Do tell!"

"There's not much to tell," Gordo said. "It's just a fantasy."

"You mean it's porn," Miranda said perceptively. "You're writing porn."

Lizzie gasped. "Miranda!" she squealed. "Gordo would never write porn!"

"Yes, _do tell_ us about it," Miranda said to Gordo, with a crooked smile. "What's it about?"

Gordo felt his face heating up. He imagined he must be blushing something awful. He wished he had never started this, but now it was too late to turn back.

"Well, my dad gave me the idea, actually," he said. "When I was in Toronto, it was stressful, I was not really happy. Dad suggested I needed an escape from real life, maybe something that would exercise my creativity, and also explore some of the deeper psychological issues which were contributing to my current state of malaise…"

"So your Dad told you to write porn?" Miranda asked in amazement.

"Miranda!" Lizzie scolded.

"What's it about?" Miranda wondered with great interest. "No! More importantly, _who's_ it about?"

"Miranda," Lizzie said patiently, "if Gordo wants to tell us about it, he will. There's no need to badger him."

"Thank you, Lizzie," Gordo said gratefully. "Are you going to eat that last crab rangoon?"

"Nah," Lizzie said. "I'm sick of crab rangoons. You can have it."

-

Later that night they went to see a movie, put their feet up on the empty seats in front of them and threw popcorn into each other's mouths. After that, Miranda had to get ready for her show at the Holiday Inn, so Gordo and Lizzie drove her back to her apartment.

"Why don't you come see the show?" Miranda asked. "I know it's not exactly your type of music, but I hear the girl singer is fabulous, she can really belt out a tune."

"Oh, you know I've seen your show before," Lizzie said. "And yes, that girl singer is very good."

"But Gordo hasn't seen me yet!" Miranda whined. "C'mon, Gordo! I'll dedicate a song especially to you. What should it be? Oh, I know! Your favorite from back in middle school when you went through your rat pack phase." And here she sang: "When a irresistible force such as you…"

Gordo laughed. "I know, I know. Something's Got To Give. And I will. But not tonight, Rand. I've got a busy day tomorrow. Chad's teaching us the new film editing equipment. I need to be wide awake for that. But someday soon," he said, "I'll be there to hear you sing. "

"Besides," Lizzie smiled, linking her arm through Gordo's. "Right now this gentleman has agreed to drive me home."

"Well…okay…" Miranda pouted. "But someday. You promise."

"I promise," Gordo agreed. To Lizzie he said, "C'mon, McGuire. Let's get you home for your beauty sleep."

-

_Lilly was his sunshine. Always had been, always would be. Even in the car that night, driving her home, Dan couldn't help but feel she lit up the darkness of the night. And when she said, "Hey, you know, I don't feel that sleepy after all, why don't you come up for a little while?" how could he refuse?_

_This was the first time they had been alone together for many years. It felt strange, but it felt good. And then if felt even better when she began to reminisce about all the good times they'd had together. She remembered everything exactly the way he remembered it. She even used the same words to describe their experiences together. _

_"…so unbearably sweet…."_

_"…you made my head spin…my heart beat so fast and so loud I thought it would wake the neighbors…"_

_"…a kiss to end all kisses…"_

_And then they were doing it again, making out on her living room couch, just like they had back in high school. Only now there were no parents to walk in and stop them. There was not even Melinda. There was no reason for him not to run his hands up under her blouse, making himself crazy with the feel of her hard nipples against his fingertips…and then to dip his hand down inside the loose waistband of her sweatpants, gliding easily down her smooth stomach towards her--_

_-_

Towards her_…what? " _Vagina" was too clinical. "Pussy" was too crude. Gordo stood up from his computer, running his hands through his hair. Only an hour ago he had left Lizzie on her living room couch, naked and spent, gazing up at him with the sunshine of love in her eyes.

"So does this mean….are we a couple again?" she wondered quietly as she watched him zip up his pants, pull his shirt over his head.

"I don't know," Gordo said. "This all happened really fast. What do you want it to mean, Lizzie? Do you want us to be a couple again?"

She thought, then smiled, then nodded slowly. "Yes," she said softly. "I think I do. Gordo and Lizzie. Together again. I think that's what I want."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Then that's what you shall have, my dear."

-

He came directly home, knowing he needed to get some sleep before his big day tomorrow, but sleep of course was impossible. His head was spinning, his heart was beating so fast and so loud---

He sat down at his computer and put down a few words, hoping that would help. But then he got stuck. He needed a word to describe….the indescribable….the pleasure of that moment….

_Dan lowered himself between her legs, plunging in, deeper and deeper, as deep as he could go, pulling in and out…in and out…massaging his hard cock against the firm inner walls of Lilly's hot, moist---_

_-_

Gordo got into his car and drove. There would be no sleep tonight. He was wired, and he was on fire. Maybe a drink would calm him down. He needed a bar. Not a shady, sleazy place. Nothing with more than two motorcycles parked outside the front door. Maybe something respectable like…

Like a Holiday Inn.

He found himself at Miranda's Holiday Inn. It was three a.m. He wondered if it would still be open, he wondered if Miranda would still be there. Perhaps she would yet get to sing to him. He parked and went inside.

The Lounge was mostly empty by this time, yet the air was still filled with smoke, putting a jazzy haze over the three-man band up on the small stage. Miranda was clearly visible in front, in her bright red strapless, slinky dress, her thick, dark hair piled haphazardly yet sexily atop her head.

Were her lips really that red? Gordo wondered, taking a seat at the bar. He ordered a Seven and Seven, then went back to gazing at Miranda.

It must be the lipstick, he thought. Or it might be an illusion, brought on by the brightness of her dress, the same way she always used to tell him how blue his eyes looked when he was wearing his baseball uniform in the school colors of blue and gold. Gordo knew he looked good in the uniform. That was part of the appeal of playing college baseball.

And baseball had always been fun, but never more fun than that day Miranda came unexpectedly into the men's locker room, long after the game was over, and found him changing beside his open locket, slipping that blue shirt over his head, then opening his eyes to see her staring at him, as he stood there in nothing but a jock strap and a pair of sweaty blue boxers.

She told him again that even from the stands she could see how blue his eyes were in that shirt, when he had cracked the bat against the ball, sending it out of the park. Then she came to him and relieved him of the boxers and the jock strap and that was the beginning of their "friendship with benefits."

Now she had stopped singing and was walking across the room to scattered applause, headed directly towards him.

"You came," she smiled, running her hand along his shoulder as she took a seat beside him

Gordo nodded. "Yeah, I came." He laughed lightly, wondering _Did I come? Or did I cum?_

Both, actually.

But at the moment, he wasn't thinking about Lizzie. He could only think about Miranda, and how fabulous she looked in that slinky red dress.

"Were you here when I sang Something's Gotta Give?" Miranda asked, thanking the bartender who quietly brough her a Tequila Sunrise.

"No, I only just came in," Gordo said. "I only got to hear the last song."

Miranda nodded, then sang again, "'Give me one for my baby… and one more for the road…'"

They clinked glasses, then drank. Then Gordo said, "You're really good, Rand. You deserve to be in a better place than this."

"I will be," she said. "It takes time. I'll get there."

Gordo felt himself relaxing from the Seven and Seven. "That's what I love about you, Randa. You've always had such confidence. You've always known exactly what you want and been willing to go for it."

Miranda sipped her drink, then put it down on the bar and looked him directly in the eye.

"Like now," she announced, touching his hand. "I know exactly what I want, Gordo. And I'm willing to go for it."

-

_Melinda's dressing room was not much bigger than a broom closet, but it had a lock on the door, which was more than Dan could say about the locker room where she had first thrown him down on the bench and ravaged him. Now was no different, unless she was perhaps better at ravaging than she had been in her college days. _

_They were naked, moaning animals, devouring each other. He couldn't breathe. And he couldn't believe she had remembered that one spot on his body that, when she touched it, left him completely defenseless against all her feminine wiles. Not only did she remember it, but she shamelessly exploited it, until he was exploding inside her and begging her to stop---_

_-_

Gordo lay in his bed, staring at his computer screen, his hand lightly petting his overtired "member" which had seen entirely too much action for one day. It needed a rest. He needed a rest. But he couldn't rest until he found another word besides "explode," which he had used earlier.

He thought of all the options Thesaurus. com had provided. Blow up, burst, discharge, erupt, rupture, shatter, shiver, thunder…

Some of those were not very nice words, and he stroked his member even more tenderly, as if shielding it from the violent imagery in his head.

Shatter? Rupture? Brrrrrr….

It was nearly five a.m. when he finally fell asleep, his hand comforting his exhausted manhood.


	2. Chapter 2

With very little sleep to sustain him, the next morning Gordo was trying his hardest to concentrate on learning the new editing equipment, when his cell phone suddenly rang, sounding more like an alarm clock than anything else. He noticed Lizzie's number, and excused himself from the group.

"Hello… Lizzie?" he whispered

"Hey, Sweetie Pie Slice!" Lizzie sang into the phone, sounding disturbingly cheerful.

Gordo struggled with mixed emotions. The sound of her voice stirred up memories of the previous evening on her couch, which flooded his body with undulations of pleasure. But her use of "Sweetie Pie Slice" clearly indicated that she was laying exclusive claim to his affection. She had devised the pet name in high school to remind him that he was "only a single serving of Gordo, not a whole pie" just enough to satisfy one girl, namely her.

Not that he ever had cheated on her, or ever would cheat on her.

Until now.

Memories of his night with Lizzie naturally led to memories of everything he had enjoyed with Miranda, only hours ago. Whoa!

He laughed lightly to hide his discomfort. "So…Lizzie…"

"How do you feel this morning, sweetheart?"

Lizzie was laying it on thick. Apparently he had made a big impression on her last night. And why shouldn't he have? He had gained a lot of expertise since high school. High school Gordo had been a shy and sometimes clumsy lover boy, but the man who had bedded ---or rather "couched" ---Lizzie last night had commanded the situation with all the confidence of Washington crossing the Delaware.

Or so he liked to think of himself.

"I feel good!" Gordo answered now. "I feel great!"

"Great!" Lizzie giggled. "'Cos I can't wait to see you again!"

"I can't wait to see you either, Liz," Gordo said, and he really meant it.

"And I can't wait to tell Miranda about us!" Lizzie gushed. "She's had so many boyfriends, but she's always telling me I won't be happy until I find one super great guy. 'Like Gordo!' she says. I think she's going to flip out when I tell her that the great guy I found is not only _like_ you, but he _is_ you!"

"Yeah…" Gordo agreed absently, his sleep-starved mind searching for a way to stave off disaster. "She's going to flip out. Lizzie, about that…I've been thinking….what we had last night, and what we're going into now, this new phase in our relationship…it's so….so…"

"Special?" she provided breathlessly.

Gordo smiled, melting into the warm love that was so evident in her voice.

"Yeah…special…" he agreed dreamily. "And because it is so special, and so new, and so private….I mean, I would like it to be private for us, for just a little while longer. Just you and me. For a little while. At least."

Lizzie considered. "Is this like in middle school, when you dated that girl Brooke, and you didn't tell me and Miranda, because you said for once you wanted to have something private in your life?"

"It's exactly like that!" Gordo exclaimed, glad she had picked up on the similiarity when his mind was much too foggy to think back that far on its own. "That's exactly how I feel right now, Lizzie. Don't you? I mean, wouldn't it be nice if just for a little while you and I could disappear together, even if it's only in your apartment, or my apartment, and shut the door, shut out the rest of the world, with nothing and nobody else to bother us? Not even Miranda…"

"But Miranda's no bother," Lizzie said easily. "She's going to be so happy for us."

"I know," Gordo said patiently. "But for just a little while, Lizzie, I want to be with you….and only you…."

"Oh, Gordo…"

"We'll tell Miranda. Soon enough. Okay? Would you do this for me, sweetie? Would you hold off, at least a day or two, before telling Miranda? This will be our secret. I want you to be my secret girlfriend."

Lizzie squealed, then whispered, obviously cupping her hand over the phone, "Gordo! Keeping secrets? You're a little bit naughty now, aren't you?"

"A little bit," he admitted.

"I think I like it!" Lizzie whispered. "Will I see you tonight?"

-

Miranda never woke before noon, and while she slept she kept the phone off the hook, in case anyone too enthusiastic about aluminum siding or no-interest credit cards should wish to disturb her. Gordo kept trying to ring through right up until one p.m., but to no avail. Now it was lunchtime, and he knew there was no other course of action. He had to go over there. He had to catch Miranda before she had the opportunity to talk to Lizzie.

Lizzie had agreed to the "Secret Girlfriend" ruse, but Miranda was never known for keeping secrets. Should she get Lizzie on the phone, the first words out of her mouth might very well be, "Hey, guess who I fucked last night?"

Gordo couldn't risk a disaster like that. He really wanted to make this work with Lizzie. She must never know about what had happened between him and Miranda at three thirty this morning in that closet-sized dressing room.

He had a plan. He would tell the truth. Surely Miranda would respect the truth. Surely she would keep quiet about his single indiscretion if she knew how badly it would hurt their best friend. He knocked on the door and heard Miranda yelling, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Gordo chuckled, wondering, _Is she coming? Or is she cumming?_

_-_

_Melinda swing open the door and stood before him in a purple lace thong and tiny white tank top that got nowhere near covering her belly button. Her wild dark hair hung over her shoulders, curling at the ends, just above where her nipples were pulling tightly against the thin cotton of her shirt. She gave him a sleepy smile and said, "Hey, sugar…"_

_Dan stared at her in disbelief. "Is this how you answer the door?"_

_She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. "Oh, I saw your car in the parking lot, silly. For you, I answer the door like this. But, if I'd had more time to prepare, I would have answered the door like this…"_

_Here she crossed her arms, grabbed the bottom of her stretchy shirt, and in one swift motion lifted it over her head, throwing it to the side._

_Dan stared at her perfect breasts, her rock hard nipples, and felt his whole body go numb as he said weakly, "Melinda, we have to talk."_

_She stepped into his personal space, grabbed his ass, tongued his mouth. "First we fuck" she said. "Then we talk."_

Five minutes after Gordo had arrived in Miranda's apartment he was lying naked on her bed, getting the blowjob of his life. Holy crap! Had she been this good in college? Had anyone ever been this good? How was it that Miranda always knew exactly what to do to him at exactly the right moment? What the hell had he come here for, if not this?

Five minutes more and she was on top, riding him, and saying, "How about this, loverboy? How about we fuck…_and_ we talk? You want to talk? Then talk. Tell me what you came here to talk to me about."

"I…I…"

"Not good enough," Miranda teased. "You'd better spit it out, because when I'm done here, I might not be in the mood to talk to you anymore."

"I…I…" he repeated, then managed, "It's Lizzie!"

Miranda's eyes grew wide. "Oh, it's Lizzie!" she exclaimed, leaning forward so his tongue was magnetically drawn by the closeness of her nipples. "Suck on these, Stud, and as you do, tell me about Lizzie, all right? Do you think you can suck and talk at the same time?"

This was cruel and unusual punishment. Lizzie might have thought Gordo was naughty, but he wasn't even in the same ballpark as Miranda.

"Tell me," Miranda demanded, when Gordo had spent too much time sucking and not enough talking. "What about Lizzie? I want to know."

She sat up, withdrawing the distraction of her nipples. "Gordo…"

"It's….it's….uuuuuhhhh….she can't know about us!" Gordo exclaimed as he felt all hell breaking loose in his loins. He groaned and panted, beyond any further speech at the moment.

Miranda allowed him a moment to complete his orgasm and catch his breath before she asked, "And why not? Why can't she know about us?"

Gordo looked up at Miranda, who was still on top of him, and still eyeing him intently. "Randa," he breathed, "you are one crazy, sick bitch…"

"And you love it," she said. "Now why can't Lizzie know about us?"

Gordo sighed. "Because she…I think she likes me," he said. "I think she wants me to ask her out. And it would make her really jealous if she knew…if she knew what we were doing…"

Miranda nodded. "Lizzie does tend to get jealous," she agreed.

"I wouldn't want to hurt her," Gordo said, still catching his breath. "She's….she's a good friend….and I wouldn't want to…"

He looked away. _Wimp! _He should have told her. Miranda wouldn't be like Lizzie, would she? She wouldn't insist he be a Pie Slice, a single serving? She could deal with it if he was sleeping with both of them at the same time. Couldn't she?

Maybe she could, but _he_ couldn't. He didn't want anybody to know that he was sleeping with two women at the same time---especially not these two particular women!. He was not, in fact, quite as naughty as Lizzie had imagined him to be. He wished this wasn't happening to him, but at the moment, he couldn't think of any way to solve his dilemma. He wanted them both, and the only way he could have them both was if they would both agree to be his secret girlfriend.

"Gordo?" Miranda asked tenderly, when he had not spoken or even looked at her for some time.

He turned his face back towards her and smiled sadly. "I don't want to hurt Lizzie," he said quietly.

"Neither do I," Miranda said, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. "I would never do anything to hurt Lizzie. I promise you I will observe the 'Cone of Silence,' " she grinned, making the motions in the air. "Okay? I won't tell her anything."

"They you'll…will be you be my secret girlfriend?" he asked desperately.

Miranda grinned. "Sure. I'll be your secret girlfriend, Gordo."

He smiled again, this time more strongly. "Thanks," he said, gratefully.

"Okay," she said, getting off him. "Now that that's settled, move over, Stud. It's my turn!"

"Miranda! You've got to be kidding! I'm on my lunchbreak!"

"Don't worry," she said. "This won't take long. You've got me so hot, I'm almost there. I just need a little help….like this….and over here…and now touch me on my….aaaah….."

-

_Dan now had two women in his life, constantly providing him with the most intense pleasures imaginable. Each filled up in him what was lacking in the other. _

_Whereas sex with Lilly was all soft moans and long kisses, with Melinda there was dirty talk and spankings. Melinda had in her top drawer a collection of prophylactics in an assortment of colors and textures, most of them "ribbed for her pleasure," but Lilly only wanted to use the ones that felt most natural, most like him._

_With Lilly, his orgasms always felt like warm gushes, intense waves of pleasure, but with Melinda the only way to describe his release was "Explosion!" She called him Stud and treated him like a sex slave. Lilly called him Sweetie Pie and put him on a pedestal as the World's Greatest Lover._

_With Lilly, each time was like the first time. Sex was so sweet that afterwards he wanted to do nothing but cuddle up and sleep with her all night long. With Melinda, each time was like the best time. He was more likely to pass out from excitement than to ever fall asleep. And he didn't know which he preferred._

_He preferred both._

_And, for the moment at least, he had both._

_-_

Gordo had been a nervous wreck at first, but within a few days he discovered that having two secret girlfriends was actually a lot easier than he originally thought.

Of course, the first order of business was getting Lizzie to agree there would never be a time when it would be good to tell Miranda that they were a hot item. He used the same reasoning that had worked with Miranda: the other one wanted him also, and would be jealous. They both really did want him so much that neither had any problem accepting the possibility that their friend would feel the same way.

For the first time in his life, Gordo had more women than he could handle and he was loving it. What a rush! With all the exercise his "member" was getting, he felt sure he had gained at least an inch. Both girls assured him he had never been in finer form.

It was almost too easy to carry on this double life. Of course he had to work all day, but immediately after he would visit Lizzie, or she would already be waiting outside for him and they would go to his apartment. He preferred when she came to his apartment, not because it was nicer (it wasn't --- it was a dump) but at least here Miranda did not have the key.

Miranda had a key to Lizzie's place, and though Lizzie assured Gordo that Miranda would only use it for a serious emergency, he still always felt uncomfortable when he heard strange noises outside in the hallway.

"Gordo, you're so jumpy!" Lizzie would say, pulling him back down into bed.

"I'm tense," he would say. "Work is rough. I have a lot of nervous energy. I need you to help me work it out. Do you think you could help me by...?" And whatever he would ask, Lizzie would do it. She was so accommodating.

Lizzie had to wake up at six. every morning, so she generally liked to be asleep by eleven. At that time of night, Gordo would kiss her gently, go out the front door and drive directly over to the Holiday Inn, where he would sit at the bar, nursing a Seven and Seven and watch the sultry singer until she took him back to her apartment for the wildest sex imaginable.

Weekdays Miranda got off work at one a.m. By one thirty, she and Gordo would be hot and heavy, then he would be home around two fifteen. After putting down a few words in Dan's story, he generally got to sleep around three. This gave him five hours sleep before he had to rush out to the studio again in the morning.

His work was beginning to suffer from lack of sleep, but he couldn't help himself. Weekends he tried to catch up on sleep, but sometimes that was a losing battle, as both of his secret girlfriends vied for his attention.

It was much more difficult to keep them both happy on weekends. A couple of times the three went out together, as if nothing odd was happening, but it felt weird and awkward for all of them, for different reasons. Gordo was most nervous on these occasions. One Saturday night he decided he couldn't take it any more and made an excuse, saying he had laundry to do, and that he wasn't feeling well.

"Well then," Lizzie announced. "I guess Miranda and I will just have to go out by ourselves."

Gordo felt himself tensing up. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Yes, of course! Miranda is my friend and she always will be. We hung out all the time before you came back into town. If I stop hanging out with her now, it's going to look more suspicious than ever."

Gordo debated, then said, "Well, maybe I should come with you after all."

"No, forget it!" Lizzie said, trying to be mean, but failing miserably at it. "We don't want you any more, you're not invited. Miranda and I will make our own fun."

"As long as your own fun does not involve talking about me," Gordo advised with great trepidation.

"Don't worry, " Lizzie said. "We won't even be _thinking_ about you!"

That night Gordo paced his room, more nervous than usual, stopping occasionally to write something for Dan, but nothing came out right. At one point he looked at the computer screen and saw:

Lilly and Melinda came at him with sticks and clubs. "Two- time us, you rotten scum sucking pervert! We'll show you what happens to slimeballs like you who---

Gordo shivered and pressed Delete. No further writing was possible that night.

He thought of phoning each of them to find out what was happening, what they were saying about him, whether or not he needed to start packing his bags for a quick escape out of town. He endlessly analyzed his possibilities, but could not determine which girl to call first, or what he might say to extract enough valuable information without chancing their suspicions.

In the end he heard first from Lizzie, shortly after midnight.

"Miranda and I are back from our 'date.' " she teased. " I need you to come over and tuck me in, sweetie. How fast can you be here?"

Gordo made record time, and after "tucking" her in (which actually involved more _fucking_ than _tucking_) he left Lizzie with little more information than he had when he arrived. Lizzie still refused to reveal any details.

He went to Miranda at the Holiday Inn, but she was equally close-lipped. Her sarcastic quip "Since you wouldn't even show your pretty little face to help me relieve some of my pent up sexual frustration, I decided to take matters into my own hands and went down on Lizzie" provided precious little in the way of valuable information.

Yet, oddly, her bizarre comment excited him to the point that even after getting it on with Lizzie shortly after midnight, and again with Miranda about two hours later, he found himself at dawn waking up in the middle of a wet dream, drenched in a puddle of his own bodily fluids.

Amazingly, after this, having showered and changed the bedsheets yet again, he felt compelled to sit down at his computer, writing three thousand words for Dan. This was insanity! He couldn't get enough. But he couldn't continue like this indefinitely. Something had to give. Like the song said, "Someday, somehow, somewhere, something's got to give!"

He just wondered where he was going to be when it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_First, thanks to those of you who are digging this story, especially those who are enjoying the integration of Gordo's "porn" into his own life. I am getting such a kick out of writing this stuff! _

_ I have not had many comments, but I see a lot of people are actually reading this, so I'm assuming there may be some readers who are a little embarrassed to admit how much they are enjoying this story, with the porn aspect and all. I gladly accept anonymous comments, if you feel more comfortable that way._

_By the way, there will only be one more chapter after this one, so "short and sweet" (kind of like Gordo himself!)_

_ Also, in case you're interested, I have another H&H Gordo story in the planning stages, tho it may take a little while to get it started, as other responsibilities call to me at the moment. Real life...what a drag..(just kidding!).  
-_

_- _

Gordo lay back on Lizzie's lilac-scented pillows, his hands locked behind his head, a big stupid grin on his face.

Already Lizzie had removed all his clothes, laid him down on her bed, and was now gently working her way down his body, zeroing in on his most erogenous zone. Lizzie was not as free with her blowjobs as Miranda, but tonight McGuire was on fire! For Gordo, this was a real treat. Thus, the big stupid grin.

When he'd had almost all he could stand, Lizzie decided she didn't want to be left behind, and went to the top dresser drawer in search of a condom. Gordo lay with his eyes closed, waiting patiently, never expecting her quiet exclamation of "Oh, shit!"

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"We're out."

"We can't be out. I brought over a whole new box last Thursday."

"It's not here, sweetie. Nothing's here."

"That's impossible!"

"Not impossible," Lizzie said. "I don't think you realize how many of them we're going through. Listen, it's no big deal. I'll run down to the drugstore and get some more. I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Lizzie!" he moaned. "You're not going to leave me here like this, are you?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie…"

"At least…at least come back and….and finish me off. Lizzie, please…"

She pulled on her sweatpants, then walked over and kissed him on the forehead. "Hold that thought, baby. I'll be right back."

Gordo groaned as he heard her go out the front door, locking it behind her. He lay there in his awful predicament, not knowing if he should take matters into his own hands (so to speak) or try to wait it out, anticipating her return, so he could give her the very best of all he had to offer. He wondered how Dan would handle this situation….

_…gently stroking his long shaft, the tips of his fingers electrified by his own touch. Slowly he felt his hands curling, applying more pressure, now squeezing…_

That Dan was one oversexed bastard, wasn't he? And very persuasive.

Several minutes later, as Gordo stood naked in the bathroom, wiping himself with a washcloth, he decided he really needed to stop hanging out with Dan quite so much.

He lay down again on the bed, wondering how long Lizzie would be, hoping he would have no problem working himself up again when she got here. Working himself up, though, was never really the issue, was it? Ironically, the more bodily fluids he expelled, the faster they seemed to build up again.

The only thing he really worried about these days was keeping his two secret girlfriends from finding out about each other.

But he had made it this far, Gordo thought to himself, again locking his hands behind his head, and relaxing into the comfort of Lizzie's bed. There may be rough times ahead, but tonight he anticipated nothing but smooth sailing.

Then, as often happens at the moment of one's greatest conviction that nothing could possible go wrong, all hell broke loose.

-

It started with the phone ringing. At Lizzie's house, Gordo did not answer the phone. What if it was Miranda? He let the phone ring, and it went to the answering machine.

In a moment he heard, "Gordo! Gordo! It's me! Pick up the phone! Stop playing with yourself and pick up the phone, dammit! Right away!"

He reached across the bed, grabbed the phone and said, "Lizzie! What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but you may not be. Listen! I just got a call from Miranda. She's on her way over! She needs to borrow some earrings, and she's _going to use the key!"_

Gordo sat up in bed, fully alert. "She's coming over now?"

"Right now! I don't know how far away she is, but it can only be a few minutes."

"But---but---" he objected, jumping up and searching the floor for his clothes. "You told me she would only use the key for an emergency!"

"This is an emergency for her, I guess! She wants to wear my dangly turquoise earrings with her outfit tonight. I told her I'd be back in a few minutes, but she said it would be no problem for her to use the key. I couldn't tell her no! She's coming in! Now!"

Gordo cradled the phone with his neck as he hopped into his pants. "Oh, man! Lizzie! I knew something like this would happen someday. You should have let me put that chain lock on the door!"

"It wouldn't have made any difference," Lizzie said. "If it was locked from the inside she would know someone's there, and you know Miranda, she won't give up knocking. Your best bet is to get out of there as quick as you can. And if you can't, sit in the living room and pretend you're watching TV or something. Just get out of the bedroom! And get some clothes on!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Gordo exclaimed, dropping the phone as he slipped on his shirt. He picked in up again and said, "Gotta go, Lizzie! I'm out of here!"

But he wasn't out of there quite so fast. With his heart about to catapult itself out of his body, he ran for the front door, and just as he realized he had no idea where his car keys were, he heard the dreaded clicking in the deadbolt lock.

_Oh, shit!_ Now what? He looked around for another avenue of escape. He might try the patio doors, but Lizzie had those locked up so tight, before he even slid the door in its track, Miranda would surely see him.

There was no time. He flew over the back of the sofa, luckily found the TV remote right away and flicked on the set. Then he sat back, catching his breath, as Miranda appeared in the doorway.

"Gordo!" she said, eyeing him with a smile. Not in suspicion, he noted, but with a genuinely expression of delight. "What are you doing here, sugar?"

Gordo took a deep breath, trying his best not to appear frantic, and said, "Oh, well…I just popped over to say hi to Lizzie, you know? No biggie. She had to run to the store, but I got so interested in this show I started watching…"

Miranda walked around the couch and sat down beside him. "Oh?" she grinned. "What is it?"

"It's uh…uh, this thing about….well, it looks like a documentary, kind of a nature documentary. It's about tits and chickadees…I guess…you know, birds…"

"Gordo…"

He felt so guilty! Surely she could see straight through him. Best to confess it all. Right now. "Miranda---" he began miserably.

"Gordo," she smiled. "I know what this is about."

"You do?" he asked in alarm.

"Sure," Miranda said. "'Tits'? And 'Chickadees'? You heard 'tits' and "chicks' and right away your perverted little mind is thinking about sex."

"It is?"

"Of course it is! You can't help yourself," Miranda said, snuggling in closer to him. "I know you, Gordon. It doesn't take much to get you going…"

And to demonstrate her point, she brought her hand up his jeans, resting it in his crotch.

"Miranda…" he said uncomfortably, as she reached with her other hand to begin playing with his zipper. "Stop that! What if Lizzie were to walk in now and see us?"

"Oh, she's not walking in any time soon," Miranda said. "I just talked to her on her cell. She's in the drugstore and it's way crowded. I came over to borrow a pair of earrings, but to find those earrings, I'm going to have to go in the bedroom. You're coming with me, of course," she added, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"I'd rather not," he said nervously.

"Oh, come on!" Miranda played. "Out here all you can see is some documentary about tit birds. Come with me in the bedroom and I'll show you some real tits."

"Miranda! We can't do this! Not here. This is Lizzie's house. It wouldn't be right."

Even as he objected, she was dragging him back to the bedroom. He told himself he wasn't going to argue with her too strongly and thus raise her suspicions, but the truth was, he never had the strength to resist Miranda, especially when she was offering to show her tits.

They stood together at the end of Lizzie's bed. As Miranda lifted his shirt over his head, Gordo breathed, "Randa, this has to be _fast_, okay?"

"I promise," she said, now removing her own shirt and throwing it to the side. "The fastest blowjob in history."

"I'm getting a blowjob?" he said, expectantly, as she reached again for his zipper.

"Uh-huhm…" she cooed, stripping off his pants. "If you want fast, I've noticed nothing works quite as well for you as an expertly delivered blowjob."

"Oh God…" he said, as she pushed him back on the bed. "And I was just in the mood for another---" He stopped himself mid-sentence.

"Well here it is, buddy," Miranda said, not seeming to notice his disjointed thought.

As Miranda positioned herself at the end of the bed, Gordo kind of moaned and kind of laughed as he felt himself rising to the occasion. "Miranda, you are such a bad girl," he scolded. "And such a bad influence on me."

She giggled. "I know."

"You make me so hot. So horny. And so hot."

She giggled again. "I know," she repeated

Gordo lay back, his body jerking with disbelief. Here he was on Lizzie's bed, and Miranda was going down on him! This was too good! Even Dan had only dreamed about getting such wild action.

Gordo thought this would indeed end up being the fastest and most intense orgasm he'd ever had, but after only a few minutes, he realized that something strange was happening. He lifted his head and said, "Uh…Miranda…what are you doing?"

"Giving you a blowjob, what do you think?"

"No, I mean…why are you doing it like that?"

"Doing it like what?"

"Like not how you usually do it. Like kind of …soft and wimpy."

She smacked his thigh. "Do you want to get down here and do it yourself?"

"No! I---I just mean---"

"Shut up, Gordo."

"It's just I know…I know you can do better. I'm wondering if maybe…Does it bother you that we're here in Lizzie's room? Is that it?"

"Why? Is that bothering you?"

"Why should it bother me?" Gordo asked defensively.

"I don't know," Miranda said. "Why should it?"

He looked at her, feeling the guilt and said, "You know what? Shut up, Sanchez. Shut up and suck."

She did, but still he was not happy with Miranda's slow and wimpy performance, so he decided to help it along by reaching down and grabbing the back of her head, forcing himself more firmly into her mouth. Now at last they were getting somewhere! Gordo began to moan. He was still a long way off, but at least now they were headed in the right direction---

Until Miranda suddenly broke free of his grasp and said, "What's that?"

"What's what?" he asked.

"That noise. I heard a noise."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Of course not," Miranda said. "All you can probably hear is yourself, moaning like a banshee. I thought it sounded like---"

Then there was another noise, which they both heard this time, and Miranda jumped up, exclaiming, "Oh my God! It's Lizzie! She's home!"

"Hey!" they heard Lizzie calling. "Miranda? Are you here?"

Gordo knew he had to get up, but he felt paralyzed. It was over. It was all over. Why even bother anymore? In a few seconds Lizzie would come down the hall, she would see him lying here naked, with Miranda leaning over him, and then it would all be over…

But Miranda was slipping her shirt back on, then instantly grabbed his hands and pulled him up, whispering, "You can't be here, Gordo! You can't be here with me like this!"

She had jolted him out of his inertia enough that he said, "My clothes! Where are my clothes?"

"No time for clothes!" Miranda said. "Hide!"

And she all but flung him into the bathroom on the opposite side of the room. She was just closing the door as Lizzie entered from the hall, saying, "Hey! Did you find the earrings?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "No. No, not yet. I just got here. I had to pee. Hope you don't mind, I used your bathroom."

"Of course not," Lizzie said slowly. "Why would I mind?"

Gordo had more or less collapsed against the bathroom door and was leaning against it, catching his breath, listening to their conversation on the other side.

"Well, it's just I usually use the bathroom in the hallway. But I was in here, looking for your jewelry box, you know, and I suddenly realized 'Damn! I've got to pee.' So I was right here. So I used your bathroom."

"That's fine," Lizzie said. "Miranda, what's wrong? You look so…so nervous."

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?"

"And your shirt, Rand. Your shirt is on inside out."

Gordo felt his whole body tensing up. This couldn't be good. Did Lizzie sound suspicious, or was that just his guilty conscience? Would Miranda be able to maintain the Cone of Silence under such pressing circumstances? Maybe he should just come out now, open the door and reveal his presence.

But how could he? He was naked, and there was nothing in Lizzie's bathroom for him to put on except her pink chenille robe with the butterfly appliqués, which was hanging from the hook behind the door. He would have to be really desperate to get into _that_!

Then he heard Miranda laughing. "Oh yeah! Look! My shirt is inside out. How did that happen? I guess I must have been in such a rush as I ran out of my apartment. What a doofus, huh? So how about those earrings, McGuire?"

For a few moments Gordo could hear nothing as he imagined the girls rummaging through Lizzie's jewelry box. Then, obviously the earrings were found, and Miranda was saying thank you, and Gordo began to see a ray of hope that she would leave, and then he could come out of the bathroom and say to Lizzie, "Man! That was a close one! I hid in the bathroom and Miranda never knew I was there." Lizzie would buy it, right?

Wait! Miranda had said she went in to use the bathroom. Why had she said that? Everything was so much more difficult now! Well, Gordo supposed he could say that he hid behind the shower curtain and she never knew he was there. Lizzie might believe that. And Miranda seemed to be buying that he had simply stopped by to say hello and had been distracted by tits and chickadees. So everything was going to be okay, right?

The good part about his current thought processes, Gordo realized, was that he had recovered from his momentary lapse of helplessness. His sense of self-preservation was in full force once again. He would do anything to keep from being discovered and humiliated. Yes! Anything! He only hoped he wouldn't have to put on this pink chenille robe with the butterfly appliqués.

The "All Clear!" had almost been sounded, and Gordo was breathing a lot easier when he suddenly realized the girls were talking about him. He listened intently at the door.

"So," Lizzie was saying, "I don't suppose you've seen Gordo lately, have you?"

"No," Miranda said, innocently. "Not lately."

"You know," Lizzie said. "I worry about him sometimes, don't you?"

"I don't know," Miranda said. "What's there to worry about?"

"Doesn't he ever strike you as….a bit preoccupied?"

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I mean, sometimes I'm not really sure what's going on in his head. I know he's got that secret writing project he won't tell us about. But it's more than that. Sometimes I think he has…other secrets also."

"What kind of other secrets?" Miranda asked, her voice high-pitched.

"Like maybe…maybe a secret girlfriend he's not telling either of us about," Lizzie said.

Gordo cringed. It was official. Lizzie was suspicious.

"You think so?" Miranda said. "But you know what I'm really wondering, Lizzie? Why would you care if he had a secret girlfriend? What's it to you?"

Gordo cringed again. Miranda suspicious as well! This was going from bad to worse.

"Oh, I don't care," Lizzie said airily. "You're right. Why should I care? I shouldn't care any more than you should care. Neither of us should care if Gordo has a secret girlfriend, right? That's his business, not ours."

"Right," Miranda said, "It's not mine."

"Not mine, either," Lizzie agreed, and as Gordo listened from behind the closed door he wondered if they were both failing to convince each other as pathetically as they were failing to convince him.

There was a long, awkward silence, then suddenly Miranda said, "But speaking of secret girlfriends, what's that you've got in the bag there? Looks like a box of condoms."

"Oh…" Lizzie said, and Gordo could hear her blushing.

"Is there someone?" Miranda teased. "Are _you_ maybe someone's secret girlfriend?"

"I might be," Lizzie allowed.

"And are you going to tell me about him?" Miranda asked. "I mean, are you going to tell me about him willingly, or am I going to have to drag the information out of you?"

"Oh…oh…" Lizzie said breathlessly. "I don't know if I'm at liberty to talk about him."

"A secret boyfriend, hmmm?" Miranda said. "Well, I'll make you a deal, Liz. If you tell me about your secret boyfriend, I'll tell me about mine."

"You have a secret boyfriend?" Lizzie asked in amazement.

"It's been going on about a month now," Miranda confirmed.

"Me too," Lizzie said. "Just about a month."

"So are you going to spill the beans?" Miranda asked.

"Hold on," Lizzie said. "We should sit down and talk. But first let me put away my stuff. The condoms go here in the drawer, but I want to put my new shampoo in the tub---"

Gordo nearly fell on the floor as her heard the doorknob jiggling. Luckily, he had had enough sense at some earlier point to lock the door, though he couldn't exactly remember doing it. Lizzie jiggled the knob again, and Gordo glanced at the tiny window behind the toilet. Earlier he had dismissed it as too small to climb out of, especially if he was naked. Now he wondered how embarrassing it would be to squeeze through the window if he was at least wearing the pink chenille butterfly robe…

Lizzie jiggled the doorknob again, more violently. Gordo reached for the robe and put it on.

"That's funny," he heard Lizzie saying. "Why is this locked?"

"Oh, that happens sometimes," Miranda answered. "It must be my fault. I must have locked it by mistake. I'm so sorry! How will you ever get in?"

"Not to worry," Lizzie said. "All it needs is a stick to go in the center of the doorknob, do you see it here? You can release the lock that way. My neighbor Jimmy has a tool that works perfectly for this. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Gordo's heart was pounding as he wondered exactly what was happening on the other side of the door. Was it safe for him to come out now? He didn't hear Lizzie anymore. But then he did hear Miranda, whispering, "Gordo! Gordo! Open the door!"

He did, and Miranda let out one short laugh as she saw him wrapped up in the pink chenille robe, its long furry sash tied tightly around his waist. She clearly wanted to laugh more, but there was no time.

"I've go to get out of here," Gordo said, whispering, though Lizzie had now left the apartment. "Where are my clothes? At least my pants!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Miranda exclaimed, searching the floor. "I may have kicked them under the bed to hide them from Lizzie. I mean, to hide them from myself when Lizzie was in here. But it doesn't matter, Gordo! There's no time. Jimmy lives right across the hall. You have to get out of here _now!"_

Gordo knew she was right. There was no time for clothes. He headed down the hallway towards the front door, dreading stepping out into public in this ridiculous outfit.

"I'm going to get into my car," he said to Miranda, who was close behind him. "I'll wait there for you. Do you think you can find my clothes and somehow bring them out to me?"

"Without Lizzie getting suspicious?" Miranda asked. "I don't know. That's going to be awfully tricky."

"Maybe I should just drive home like---" Drive! He stopped short and said, "Oh shit! Where are my keys?"

"I saw keys on the bedroom dresser when we were looking at the earrings," Miranda said. "I thought they were yours, but I didn't say anything. But I think Lizzie saw me looking at them."

Miranda stopped suddenly and said, " Hey! Waita minute! Why are your keys on Lizzie's _bedroom_ dresser? Why aren't they out here on the kitchen table? Or somewhere in the living room?"

Gordo had gone back to the bedroom to retrieve his keys. This was a very good question, one he did not have the time or strength to answer right now. He pushed past Miranda, ignoring her question, heading straight for the front door.

"Wait!" Miranda yelled again. "Get over here, Gordon! I want to know why---"

Oh shit! Double shit! Gordo now wanted nothing more than to bolt from Lizzie's apartment and never look back, but that was going to be impossible. Miranda was right behind him, pulling him back by the collar of Lizzie's pink chenille robe as he reached for the front door.

Miranda's hand was on Gordo's collar, Gordo's hand was reaching for the doorknob, and Lizzie's hand was pushing the door open from the other side. In half a moment she was face to face with him, gasping in surprise.

"Gordo!" she exclaimed.

"Lizzie," he said miserably.

"Stop him!" Miranda yelled. "Don't let him get past you. He's going to try to escape, I can tell! But I think he had a few questions he has to answer first."

Lizzie came in, shutting the door behind her. Gordo stood between his two secret girlfriends, knowing the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, this is it. Hope you've enjoyed it So silly, and so much fun.. _

_ -_

_- _

_Melinda and Lilly instantly dove at Dan and dragged him to the ground. Melinda held down his arms while Lilly ripped open the butterfly robe, straddling his legs so that he was now helpless against his two secret girlfriends._

_"Bastard!" Melinda screamed. "How dare you two- time us and think you can get away with it! Lilly, you know what to do."_

_But Lilly was already doing it, using her tongue more expertly than she ever had before to pump up his limp and terrified cock. Almost despite himself, Dan felt himself getting harder than he had ever been in his life._

_"What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered, his voice in sharp contrast to the powerful action going on below._

_"I don't know," Lilly said, taking only a moment from her persuasive coaxing. "Melinda, what do you think we should do to him?"_

_"It has to be something good," Melinda said, squeezing Dan's wrists until his fingers went numb. "It has to be something that will really teach him a lesson…something that will prevent him from every being such a two-timing bastard again…"_

_"I have an idea," Lilly said._

_"So do I," Melinda revealed. "Does your idea involve a sharp but common kitchen utensil that might be found in the silverware drawer in your kitchen?"_

_"No!" Dan screamed in terror._

_"Yes," Lilly said. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Hold him down tight while I go get it."_

-

For a moment, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo stood still, as if frozen in time. Gordo felt his head spinning, as he frantically searched for the mental "delete" button to erase the horrid scene that was playing out in his head.

He was just beginning to feel unbearably hot in Lizzie's pink chenille robe when conversation suddenly resumed…and then he felt even hotter.

"Look!" Miranda barked. "Look who I found hiding in your bathroom, Lizzie! This is the reason why the door was locked."

"Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here? And wearing my robe!"

"I---I---" he stuttered.

"I think you know very well what Gordo was doing here," Miranda said accusingly. "I think it's all painfully obvious, don't you? Don't play coy with me, McGuire. You've been fucking my boyfriend, haven't you?"

Gordo felt himself melting into a puddle as he moaned "Oh God…"

"Miranda!" Lizzie screamed, confused. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Gordo! Who else would I be talking about? Donald Trump?"

"Miranda! That doesn't make any sense. Gordo is _my_ boyfriend."

"Excuse _you_!" Miranda shot back. "I think I know who I've been fucking these last few weeks."

"You've been fucking Gordo?" Lizzie screamed, and Gordo was just as disturbed to hear her say "fucking," which she never did, as he was to hear Miranda blasting full speed out of the Cone of Silence.

Lizzie huffed. "You can't be fucking Gordo," she said in disbelief. "He's not your boyfriend. He's my boyfriend."

"No, he's my boyfriend," Miranda insisted. "And what do you mean he's your---?"

Then the conversation stopped again, and Gordo dared to peek out from under his hands, with which he had decided to shield his eyes. The girls were not looking at him. They were fully concentrated upon each other, glaring in each other's faces.

"You little slut…" Miranda whispered suddenly.

Lizzie huffed. "Look who's calling who a slut!"

"If the shoe fits…"

"Girls…" Gordo said gently, surprised to hear himself speak.

"You stay out of this," Lizzie demanded. "This is between me and Miranda. Who I _thought_ was my friend."

"Some friend you turned out to be," Miranda returned.

"What kind of friend," Lizzie said bitterly, "steals your boyfriend?"

"Who stole whose boyfriend? Slut!"

"Whore!" Lizzie screamed.

"Lizzie!" Gordo exclaimed in disbelief.

But neither of the girls were paying him any attention, even though he was still standing directly between them. They both reached out and pushed him back as they confronted each other, and Miranda wagged her finger in Lizzie's face, saying "You deceitful little bitch!"

Lizzie put up her hand, demanding, "Get out of my face you…you…"

"Oh, I'm in your face, sister!" Miranda assured, stepping closer.

"Oh, God, no…" Gordo moaned. He had seen Miranda like this, and he knew what was likely to happen. He had never seen Lizzie like this before, though, but he had to admit she was holding her own pretty good.

Even when it came to pushing and shoving, Lizzie still held her own pretty good. Gordo was still between them, separating them like one of those big guys on the Jerry Springer Show whose sole purpose was to keep the battling bitches from ripping each other's hair out.

_Oh God_, he thought. _I hope it doesn't come to that_…

All he got for his concern, however, was a shove to the side as the girls really began to go at it. They yelled "Slut!" and "Whore!" at each other repeatedly as they pulled each other's hair and shirts.

Gordo felt dazed. This couldn't be happening. And then he saw Miranda give one good pull to the shoulder of Lizzie's thin tee shirt, and it ripped right down the center.

Lizzie gasped. So did Gordo.

"You ripped my shirt!" Lizzie exclaimed in disbelief.

Miranda looked at her, momentarily shocked, but then she responded by grabbing the shirt again and finishing up the job. Lizzie's round little breasts were heaving inside her lacy white bra. And then Miranda reached forward again, grabbed Lizzie's bra firmly in the middle, and yanked with all her might till Lizzie's breasts popped right out of the lace.

"Miranda!" Gordo exclaimed in shock.

"You little whore," Miranda spat out. "Now you even look like a whore."

"Who's the whore?" Lizzie screamed, coming at her. "Who's the whore with the inside-out shirt? You don't even deserve that shirt. Give it to me. You owe me a shirt now, you whore. You owe me your shirt and your bra!"

"I'm not wearing a bra!" Miranda said.

"Of course not! You pig!"

Lizzie was now wildly clawing at Miranda's shirt, while Miranda held her off, saying, "Come and get it if you can…Bitch!"

"Oh, I can…_Bitch!_!"

And then Miranda screamed and ran down the hall, Lizzie chasing her, pulling on the back of her shirt.

Gordo stood for a moment, again paralyzed, until he heard them jump on to the bed, groaning and growling as they wrested for each other's clothes.

By the time Gordo found the strength to make it to the bedroom door, he saw the girls rolling around on the bed, both naked from the waist up and now struggling to pull off each other's pants.

If circumstances were different, he knew he would have found this scene extremely stimulating. Hell! Even with circumstances the way they were, he found this scene extremely stimulating. As much as he wondered what they might do to each other should they succeed in their attempts to completely disrobe each other, he knew he had to do whatever he could to break this up.

And so he jumped on the bed with them, getting between them, pulling them off each other, yelling, "Lizzie! Miranda! Calm down! Will you take a look at yourselves? Will you take a look at what you're doing?"

Suddenly both girls stopped everything they were doing. They looked down at Gordo, who somehow was now pinned down on the bed between them.

"You know, he's right," Miranda said, catching her breath. "What are we doing, Lizzie?"

"I don't know," Lizzie said, throwing a naked arm over Gordo's chest. "Why are we doing this? Why are we mad at each other?"

"You're right," Miranda agreed, throwing a naked arm over Gordo's stomach. "We shouldn't be mad at each other. We should be mad at _him_."

They both looked down at him, and he felt the pressure of their arms against his body and also felt the cool air further down. During the struggle, the robe had completely slipped open and he lay practically naked between them . He remembered his horrific fantasy of only a few minutes earlier, and his face filled with terror.

Gordo tried to lift himself up off the bed, but the girls were not going to let him go anywhere. _Oh shit! _ This was it. Now they were going to get their revenge. He only hoped it would not be too incredibly cruel. He looked from one to the other, panicked, and was about to ask "What are you going to do with me?" when suddenly he noticed both girls struggling to hold back a smile. They looked at each other, and then, unexpected, both were laughing hysterically.

"What?" Gordo asked, confused. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, man!" Miranda exclaimed. "That was good!"

"_You_ were good!" Lizzie complimented Miranda.

"So were you!" Miranda looked down at Gordo and said, "Hey, Stud! We really had you going there, didn't we?"

"Had me going _where?"_

"Oh, Sweetie," Lizzie cooed, leaning over to kiss him. "The look on your face just now…"

Miranda leaned in and kissed him too. "It was all worth it, just to see that look on your face, Gordo, honey."

"Though the other stuff was good, too," Lizzie said. "Catching you in the living room, before you could run out…"

"Flinging you into the bathroom…" Miranda remembered.

"And how cute you look in my pink butterfly robe," Lizzie smiled, pushing the robe off his shoulder and kissing him there.

"What…? What…?" Gordo asked, trying to sit up, but once again being pushed down on the bed.

"This whole thing was a setup!" Miranda explained triumphantly. "We devised this little scenario to teach you a lesson. We worked out every step, and so ingeniously, I think."

"I hid the condoms!" Lizzie announced proudly. "We really do have plenty, but I just needed an excuse to leave you alone in the house.":

"And I waited right outside for Lizzie to leave," Miranda said. "And then I gave you the worst blowjob of your life. The idea was to get you naked, get you semi-aroused, and then leave enough time for Lizzie to get back from her 'trip to the drugstore' and walk in on us."

"I liked our conversation," Lizzie said to Miranda. "All that stuff about secrets and secret boyfriends, and what's up with Gordo these days? Did all that make you uncomfortable, sweetie?" she asked Gordo.

"Extremely."

"Good," Lizzie smirked. "It was designed to."

"And I kicked your clothes under the bed," Miranda added. "So you couldn't run out of the house so easily."

"And I made sure this lovely pink bathrobe was hanging up in the bathroom," Lizzie said, playing with the edge of the chenille against Gordo's skin.

"And you should thank her for that," Miranda said. "My idea was to leave you nothing to put on and have you running around naked. I think that would have been much more humiliating. And that was the whole idea. To make you as uncomfortable and humiliated as possible. To make you nervous and get your heart pumping."

"My heart is pumping," Gordo confirmed, looking wildly from one to the other..

Lizzie nodded, spreading her hand across his chest. "I can feel his heart pumping," she told Miranda. "I think it worked."

"You scared the freakin' shit out of me!" Gordo said. "What were you girls doing pulling each other's hair, and tearing each other's clothes off?"

"See," Miranda told Lizzie. "I told you that would work."

"I should never have doubted you," Lizzie said. "Hey, Miranda! Putting that little snip at the top of my shirt really helped you be able to rip it right off, didn't it? But you didn't have to tear my bra off like that. I think it's ruined now."

"I'm sorry," Miranda said. "I got carried away by the drama of the moment. I'll buy you a new one."

"No, I'll buy you a new one," Gordo said. "This was all my fault."

"I'll say!" Lizzie agreed. "Whatever gave you the idea you could carry on with both of us at the same time?"

"It wasn't intentional," Gordo said, miserably. "It just kind of happened. I couldn't choose between the two of you. And if you ask me to choose now, I still won't be able to do it. I would have to choose neither of you, rather than one of you. And that would be punishment enough, to lose both of you at the same time."

"You've been a very bad boy, " Miranda teased. "And you do need to be punished. If we both dumped you, do you think that would be punishment enough?"

"Do I deserve it?" Gordo asked. "Yes. Do I want it? No. Most emphatically no."

"Oh!" Lizzie exclaimed. "That wouldn't be any fun now, would it? I don't want to lose my boy toy."

"Neither do I, " Miranda agreed.

"Then what should we do with him?" Lizzie asked. She put her chin on Gordo's chest, looked up at him and said, "Got any good ideas?"

Gordo had that one idea, but it wasn't good, and he certainly wasn't going to mention it.

"I have an idea," Miranda volunteered. "At the very least, this boy needs a spanking."

"Miranda!" Lizzie exclaimed. "You know I don't do that."

Miranda reached down, twisted Gordo's hips to the side and caressed his naked backside. "Oh come on," she said. "I could show you how he likes it."

Now it was Gordo's turn to exclaim "Miranda!"

"Oh come on," Miranda repeated. "If I spanked you, and if I could also persuade Lizzie to spank you---"

"No no no!" Lizzie interjected. "I have a much better idea. He wants to have two women at once? Then we let him have two women at once. Let him see how much _fun_ it will be when we've drained him, one after the other, and then come back for more, one after the other. While I'm doing him, you can be resting, then you do him and I'll rest. We'll keep him busy till morning."

Gordo groaned. "No…please…There's only so much I'm physically capable of…"

"Well," Miranda said, hoisting herself on top of him. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to have two secret girlfriends at the same time…Stud."

"No, wait!" Lizzie said. "Me first! He was my boyfriend first. I should get to go at him first."

"Hey!" Miranda said. "Why do you always get to be first? Let me get him first this time."

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

Once again they were shoving each other, and once again Gordo became alarmed, even though he was pretty sure they were only playing. But after everything that had just happened, he couldn't really be sure of anything with these girls anymore.

"Okay, okay," he tried to calm them. "Listen, if you can't decide, how about a coin toss or something like that?"

Miranda smiled down at him. "Then you're agreed…that Lizzie and I should ravage you till dawn? To teach you a lesson, I mean."

Gordo lay back, breathing heavily. "I really don't think I have much of a choice in the matter, do I? I just don't want to see you girls fighting anymore."

"Oh, come on," Lizzie said. "You know it turned you on."

Lizzie leaned down and frenched him, while Miranda ran her hands up his thighs. They weren't fighting anymore, but he was as turned on as he could possibly be. At least he _thought_ this was as turned on as he could possibly be.

But then…

-

_Lilly and Melinda propped Dan up on the pillows so that he could look down and see what they were going to do to him. Since they did not have a coin handy to toss, and nobody wanted to get up at the moment to find one, the girls had agreed that the first order of business should be to give him that blowjob that had not yet been culminated, though each had made attempts earlier in the evening._

_"And we'll do it together!" Lilly squealed in delight. "A two-sided blowjob, how does that sound, Danny Boy?"_

_Dan looked down at his enormous cock standing up straight between his two girlfriends, and saw them both, at the same time, stick out their tongues and approach. Melinda licked him up the right side, Lilly licked him up the left. He groaned in unbearable excitement and pleasure as they repeated their strokes in perfect unison, knowing it would all be over for him if he should see their tongues meet and touch as they rose to the tip of his cock.  
_

_"How does that feel, Danny Boy?" Melinda asked, a wicked grin creeping on to her face._

_"Girls!" he said. "Babes!" His head was spinning, his heart was pounding, but he managed to convey, "I am the luckiest bastard in the whole damn world."_

_The girls giggled. "You have no idea how lucky," Lilly said._

_"I know! I can't believe you're both okay with this," Dan said. "I mean, Melinda, I thought you might be, but Lilly…I would have never thought…"_

_"Oh, she wasn't on board at first," Melinda explained. "She was really pissed when we first figured you out. But then I made her see the light."_

_"That's right," Lilly said. "Melinda pointed out that I really couldn't hold you to a high standard of monogamy when I myself was not being monogamous."_

_Dan looked at her, confused. "You're not?"_

_Lilly pouted at him, shaking her head. "No, sweetie….I'm not…"_

_He felt a pang in his heart. "Then who…?"_

_He saw the girls grin at each other as they went back to sucking on their favorite lollipop, purposely delaying the answer to his question. Dan was in agony, enjoying their actions, but dreading the answer to his question._

_"Who?" he repeated desperately._

_As Lilly came up, Melinda went down. Then Melinda came up, and Lilly went down. Dan thought he was going to die, as he repeated, "Who? Tell me! Who?"_

_"Oh, Danny," Lilly said ever so sweetly. "Don't think you're the only one who has a secret girlfriend. I have one too."_

_Melinda came up and grinned at him. "And so do I," she announced._

_They both took a moment to enjoy the confused and stunned expression on his face, before turning towards each other, mouths open, tongues extended._

_"Oh God!" Dan cried as he watched them French kiss each other over his throbbing cock. His head was reeling, his heart racing as he felt one of them reach up and grab him. He watched them kissing, heard them moaning, and felt the steady pumping motion until finally he was coming…and cumming…and cumming…and coming… _


End file.
